Opal of Aperture
by the poe collector
Summary: The secret behind the portal gun. Takes place before the events of Portal and Artemis Fowl: The Last Guardian.
1. Chapter 1

"DEMAND TO SEE LIFE'S MANAGER! MAKE LIFE RUE THE DAY IT THOUGHT IT COULD GIVE CAVE JOHNSON LEMONS! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? I'M THE MAN BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN… WITH THE LEMONS! I'M GOING TO GET MY ENGINEERS TO CREATE A COMBUSTABLE LEMON THAT BURNS HOUSE DOWN!" Cave Johnson yelled into his mic. Then another coughing fit took ahold of him and he shut the mic off. After he was done coughing he switched the mic back on. "The point is, if we can store music on a compact disc, why can't we store a man's intel and personality on one? So, I have the engineers figuring that one out right now. Brain mapping, AI, we should have been working on it 30 years ago. I will say this, and I'm going to say it on tape so everyone hears it 100 times a day: If I die before you can pour me into a computer, I want Caroline to run this place. Now she'll argue, she'll say she can't – she's modest like that. But you make her! Heck, put her in my computer, I don't care. Alright, test's over. You can head on back to your desk". And with that he switched off the mic.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe this" Opal Koboi said "I get all the test subjects I want just for an AI disc and a few extremely old quantum tunneling device that's more like a giant backpack than a portal gun."

She started to dance around the room. Right then Mervall Brill walked into the room. "Hey Opal, I'm going to take my lunch break."

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!" She screamed "IT'S BAD FOR MY SKIN! AND YOU CAN'T HAVE A LUNCH BREAK!"

"Why not?" He asked.

"BECAUSE I NEED LUNCH! NOW GET IT FOR ME! AND DON'T TOUCH THE FOOD!" she yelled.

"UUUHHH! Fine," He said.

"BOW! RIGHT NOW, I THE GREAT OPAL KOBOI DEMAND THAT YOU BOW OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" She ranted. Mervall bowed. " NOW MAKE ME LUNCH!" she shrieked

When Mervall left she started to dance around the room again.

"I'm so happy! I'm so happy! I'm so happy!" she chanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Cave johnson coughed violently.  
>"Sir! Are you ok?" Caroline asked.<p>

"Yeah," he replied.

"Sir you need to take your medicine."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"You've seen what that stuff does to me!"

"What does it do to you?"

"You know what it does!"

"No, I don't!" She insisted.

"I don't believe you!" he said.

"Fine, I do." She admitted.

"Caroline, I just can't go through that again. Not today."

"But sir…"

"No, Caroline. Quit bothering me."

He heard her gasp, but he ignored it. he'd never really told her to leave me alone before, and he was being a little mean. But, he was the head, and what he said goes.

"FINE!" Caroline said as she walked out.

He almost told her he was sorry… almost. He thought back to when him and Caroline were dating. She was so beautiful back then… she still was. But not as beautiful as that little girl who pretended she was a pixie. She was the one with the father who sold his quantum tunneling prototype to him in exchange for a few places to test and some subjects. He remembered the little girl. She had such a beautiful voice. She was the real reason he had accepted the AI disc and portal gun as he called it. "I hope I can see her again." He said "She had such a beautiful voice… so beautiful… so… beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

Opal Koboi was having mixed feeling. On one side she was happy because she had a bunch of test subjects to use on her many experiments but on the other hand Cave Johnson wasn't taking the medicine that kept him alive and mesmerized. She thought back to when she had first seen Cave Johnson. He had told her that he was the one who had bought the salt mine and was planning to make it into a science lab where he could invent and sell his products. Right then she knew she had to have aperture science. She remembered how easy it was to mesmerize a human and have him tell Cave Johnson that had a portal gun and an AI disc and that he would give them to him in exchange for testing rooms and test subjects. She remembered how she had made him sick and told him to take some medicine that her "father" had gotten for him. she remembered the reason she had sold him the portal gun and AI disc was so she could gain his trust so he would take the medicine. She remembered that she had to make him sick to mesmerize him because he had a strong mind. And now he wouldn't take the medicine. Opal finally decided that she was upset.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline screamed! Then she started sobbing. James, one of the employees, came running. "what's wrong Caroline?"

"he's dead! Cave is dead!"

"WHAT?" James asked.

"I JUST TOLD YOU!" Caroline screamed.

"Caroline…I'm so sorry. he told me something yesterday…he told me to tell you that he wants you to run this place."

"what" Caroline said.

"he wants you to be the AI, Caroline."

"NO" Caroline yelled.

"he said you would argue."

"I WILL NOT POUR MYSELF INTO A COMPUTER!"

"but Caroline… Why not?"

"…"

The end.


End file.
